Many food products (e.g., ground or minced meat products such as bologna, paté, and sausages, and fish products such as surimi) are manufactured using muscle tissue of high lipid content or by adding fat to improved product texture. The total lipid content of the meat products may reach as high as 30-40% by weight of the food product. Fish products are generally of much lower lipid content (about 5% or lower). The higher the fat content of a food, the greater the concern that oxidation of the lipids, especially the membrane or polar lipids, will cause unpleasant colors and odors in the food. One means of preventing or decreasing lipid oxidation is to add an antioxidant to a food product. However, the chemical nature of many antioxidant compounds limits the distribution of these compounds into critical fractions of a food product, particularly in the polar lipid fraction.